


mortality of man

by auroracalisto



Series: Victor Zsasz/Reader [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of alcohol, Reader is Dead, gender neutral reader, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: you were dead.  victor wants to die.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader
Series: Victor Zsasz/Reader [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656385
Kudos: 7





	mortality of man

**Author's Note:**

> just going with the lowercase aesthetic. oops, sorry not sorry.

* * *

victor took another drink from the flask in his hands.

you were gone. **he _knew_ that.**

but _you_ haunted him. his every move. his every waking moment.

he couldn't go on knowing that you weren't there with him, anymore. he still couldn't get past the fact that you died in his arms.

 **it wasn't fair.** his life wasn't fair.

he should have kept you out of it.

but he didn't.

and now you were dead.

and soon, he would join you.

soon, ** _he would be with you._**

* * *


End file.
